


Misadventures of a Lifetime

by Hypermuffins



Series: Misadventures [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Colemance, Earth and Thedas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern OC in Thedas, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypermuffins/pseuds/Hypermuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random scenes that I couldn't fit into the main story and drabbles of life afterward. Not really any plot, just stuff. Any prompts I take will also be labeled and posted here. Takes place on Thedas or Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thedas: Snippets at Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Took place during her incredibly short stay at Haven before she was locked up.

 

I stared at the bowl of steaming soup in front of me with a blank expression on my face. A hardened object was resting in my hands as I idly knocked it against the worn out wooden table. _'Click!'_   I tilted my head and rose a brow,   _'Click!'_  . I huffed,   _'Crack!'._

I  _think_  it was bread. Or it was supposed to be bread. My brows furrowed and I examined it like it was a new species of animal, turning it in my fingers as I held it in front of my face. There was no doubt in my mind that I resembled a squirrel trying to crack open an acorn.  _'Click click!'_  I slammed it harder onto the corner of the table that time,  _'Crunch!'_.

"Ahah." Came my dulled tone as I stared at the inside of the stale bread. My little fingers worked at prying the thing open, feeling how hardened it was even on the inside. Was this even safe to eat?

"Ya know, dunkin' it in the soup makes it softer?" I heard a woman ask from beside my table and I jumped slightly. I stared at her with a small frown on my features, "Wha' ya never had to eat stale bread before?"

It was Sera, her choppy hair shone in the torchlight making it look almost yellow. She snorted and shook her head, staring at me like I was probably in the wrong place. Oh, how right she was. The drone of chatter in the background was tuned out as I focused in on the meal that I'd scored.

I simply grunted at her and began dipping the thing into the bland soup I'd been given. It was better than nothing. All the while, I pretended not to see Iron Bull from across the small tavern as he observed me. Sera had already left to do whatever it is loud elves did.

* * *

 

How does one even relieve themselves in times such as these? My stomach hurt as I clutched at it uncomfortably. I'd been holding this off for too long. Damn it.

"Where's the uhhh … bathroom?" Was my awkward question as I scurried toward the closest person. Said person happened to be Varric, who was standing in front of a warm crackling fire. The dwarf turned and looked at me, brow risen.

"Bath room? The washracks are that way." He jabbed his stubby thumb in a random direction and I let out an almost inaudible whine. Okay, so they weren't called 'bathrooms' here. What else?

"No, the restroom?" I got another odd look and I groaned. What the hell do they call it here? "I need to..."

"Look, Girl. You're gonna have to use words."

"I need to take a shit." I stated rather bluntly, throwing social etiquette out the window. I was never good at that kinda crap, anyway. "How does one take a shit in this world?"

That got a look out of him. He'd been turning away, only to double take and look up at me almost incredulously.

" _Ohhh_. You mean the privy? Why didn't ya just say so?" He then pointed toward the entrance to Haven, a smirk on his face. "It's over there, it's … kinda hard to miss. You'll smell it."

"Ughh."

* * *

 

Varric had been right, I did certainly smell the privy. It was pretty much just an outhouse positioned on the outside of the gates. It didn't escape my attention that the guards were watching me closely. Probably to make sure I didn't run away.

The sun was warm on my back as I crouched and scooped some clean snow into my hands. The fluffy substance reflected tiny bits of light, making it look like glitter in the sunlight.

I grumbled underneath my breath, making sure my hands were clean. This place was so unsanitary, it was unbelievable sometimes. Right as I was about to get up, a pair of legs materialized out of nowhere, causing me to let out a rather girlish squeak as I fell backward onto my ass. The snow was forgiving, fortunately, as I stared up at the culprit.

Of course, who else?

Cole was standing there, staring down at me from underneath his gigantic hat. His expression was completely passive and I let out another sigh. Not even bothering with asking why he was suddenly there, I stood up and brushed my butt off.

More grumbling on my part, in hopes that he would just walk away and ignore me like everyone else has. It made things easier.

He was still there. I shifted awkwardly, and glanced back at him. Still staring. Okaaay.

You think you can out-creep me? You've got another thing comin' buddy. So I stared back. We stood there, in silence, for perhaps a couple of minutes before he decided to finally speak up.

"You're quiet."

Well, gee I wouldn't have guessed.

"Quiet. Whispering wisps wanting to be heard, but scared – cautious. You aren't  _loud_  like the others are."

"Is that … good?"

"I can't help you if I can't hear you." He sounded almost sad, but his face gave no indication as to what he was feeling. The young man was at least two arms lengths away, but when he took a small step forward I took a huge step back. Dude. Personal space. Off.

He seemed to get the idea, though he didn't seem the type to even like touching people so I doubted he would get  _that_  close. Still, I liked my personal bubble and no one shall pop it.

"The only thing I need help with is what's coming." I declined, turning to walk away. Corypheus was going to attack this little village, after all. And like hell was I going to sit back when I could step up and prevent any innocent lives from being taken. Suppose that's why I chose the career that I'd been going to college for. Wanting to protect people that needed to be protected. It was just part of who I was.

* * *

 

I stood right outside of the gates to Haven, watching some of the soldiers train amongst one another. The sounds of metal clashing on metal sang through the air, followed by grunts and banter between sparring partners. My eyes zeroed in on Cassandra, who was hacking away at a training dummy. I wasn't far away, standing near the tents.

To most, it must have appeared suspicious. My awkward posture and the way I peeked around, making sure that no one else was paying attention. Sneaking wasn't my forte.

It seemed she took notice to my presence, however. The Seeker let out cry of some sort as she swung her sword with all of her brute strength, sending the training dummy into a puff of burlap and straw. The woman had killed it so quickly I couldn't help but scurry back a few steps.

The woman sheathed her sword and walked in my direction, her stride angry and her eyes fierce.

"What are you doing outside of the walls? We need to keep an eye on you to make sure you are no threat." Cassandra spoke gruffly, her hand coming up as if she were about to grab and manhandle me again. Not going to happen!

I let out a squeak and turned and stumbled away. Nope nope.

"Hey!"

I paid her no heed and scampered back into the confines of Haven. Apparently she didn't think that I was really worth her time to chase, so once I'd rounded a few corners I huffed and puffed.

Jeez, she was scary. Scarier than I thought she'd be, that is.

Once I was done glancing around, it didn't escape my notice how the same person kept appearing in the crowds. Conveniently near enough to hear, but not close enough for me to 'notice'. It was an elven woman, her eyes sharp as she tracked me inconspicuously. I wouldn't have noticed her if it weren't for my uncanny ability to remember faces. Never names, but faces were always easy to remember.

Leliana's minion, no doubt.

I sighed, this was getting exhausting.


	2. AU Ending: Sometimes Shit Happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to Misadventures in Another World. What if Cole and Solas never found a way back to Earth and it was up to Lyn to get back? What if the time fluctuations between universes meant that she got back to Thedas two years later? What if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DLC Trespasser Spoilers abound! Read at your own risk.

The Well of Sorrows was difficult to hear in this world, the voices simply whispers behind thick glass. I hardly heard anything, to be completely honest. Even my dreams held nothing. Barren. Black.

Two months away from Thedas. Two. It was difficult to revisit the game during that time, but I knew it was crucial to finding a possible way back. Lore lore and more lore. Everything mattered. Even possible headcanons held weight.

The last DLC, Trespasser, had already come out by the time I got stuck on Earth. The fact that they were slowly deleting a massive fandom like Dragon Age was foolish. Make people curious and they'll want to investigate why this 'terrorist attack' prompted the deletion of a famed work.

But I digress.

When I read some spoilers about Trespasser, to say I was heartbroken would be an understatement. Hell, I even cried a little. (A lot). If Cole was only a character in a game, I would have felt nothing. I would have been happy for him, even. It was cute, I admit, but it still hit me like a truck.

If Cole was made human in the game, he eventually got a girlfriend. Maryden, was her name. The cute bard that often sang at the Herald's Rest. Jealousy reared it's ugly head and nearly consumed me. Clawing at my insides like a wild animal begging to be free. Then came the anger. Then the sadness. Depression.

Down down, went my mood. If I wasn't depressed before, I was now.

Cole wasn't just a character in a game. Not to me, at least. He was real. Living and breathing, with thoughts and feelings. I knew him. He was mine. Mine to love. Mine to make happy and live a life with.

What would he think of me, now? How would he react to knowing I detested seeing such a thing? When he was so happy, so free? I was truly despicable. Self loathing roiled like a volcano, threatening to erupt – destroy what was me. But it didn't. I wouldn't. I needed to get back. So I trudged on.

This strengthened my resolve, hands flying across the keyboard. Empty cans of energy drinks sitting across the computer table. Notes splayed out haphazardly. I didn't sleep. I needn't sleep for this.

Then there was Solas. The Dread Wolf. I knew he was an ass, but I didn't know he was that much of an ass. It was almost hard to believe, that he would willingly throw away one world in order to attempt to recreate another. Trying to fix his mistakes by making another mistake. I couldn't grasp it.

Absolutely ridiculous!

Dread Wolf, my ass. He's gonna be the _DEAD_ Wolf, soon. I would fight till my last breath before I let him hurt that many innocent people!

I stood so abruptly my rolling chair went skittering back as it tumbled onto the worn hardwood floors. Solas and I never got along, but I never thought him capable of such monstrosities. He never struck me as that kind of man, he really didn't. I, dare I say, even thought highly of him. Respected him.

No more.

Inspired to work harder and with the help of the Well, I was able to locate an Eluvian on Earth. My only chance. I took it.

"Here I am." I heard my voice echo off of the damp cave walls, the mirror dark but whole. Unused in possibly centuries. The flashlight I held in my hand shone off of the reflective surface, casting even more illumination on the cavernous room.

A wolf statue was carved into the side of the Eluvian as I placed my small hand against the warped glass. A few whispered words and it lit up. The cave walls were awash with blue and my pupils constricted painfully as I squinted at the mirror.

It worked.

* * *

 

_(Two days later)_

Now if it had been that easy, I should have asked the Well for help long ago.

I stepped cautiously through another Eluvian, sighing as I popped on through. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could catch them, bored and slightly irritated, "Dude, this place is a fucking _maze_."

Fortunately, this time I spotted a familiar mop of rust colored hair just up some stairs. People! Said mop of hair turned her head just as I spoke, my voice echoing through the odd terrain. Grey eyes met brown as we took one another's appearance in. The elven woman looked ragged, bags underneath her eyes and skin pale. It was Lynn Lavellan, the Inquisitor.

"Lyn?"

"Lynn?"

We both spoke at the same time, her head tilted to the side as she stared down at me. A few of the other's turned, getting a good view of me as I stood idly at the bottom of the staircase in front of a glowing Eluvian.

"So …. what the hell's up with all the Eluvians?" Was the first question to tear it's way out of my mouth. After two months of being away. The first thing I ask is that? Oh no, Lyn. Don't ask them how they've been or if she was feeling alright.

But what struck me as odd, was this all seemed so familiar. In the DLC, Trespasser, they were using Eluvians to get to places. The trailer had tons of them. And Qunari. But I was only gone for two months! Two! Not two years.

That would be impossible.

Yes, impossible. I hadn't run into any Qunari, last I checked.

"Screechie! Ya found a way back!" Sera's shrieked greeting pierced my ears painfully as I turned to try and dodge her oncoming hug. Or was she tackling me? I couldn't tell the difference as our bodies collided and I was sent stumbling back. The damn elf grabbed a fistful of my hair and began ruffling it affectionately.

"That fuckin' hurts! Stop!" I flailed, barely able to right myself, trying to get the extra weight off of me. Sera, like an insect, refused to unlatch as she dragged me in the direction of the staircase.

"Yeah, definitely Screech alright." Varric's tired voice sounded, along with a grunt of approval from someone I couldn't see. Probably Iron Bull.

* * *

 

It was kind of making me uneasy, the way they'd peer over at me cautiously as we made our way back. Back to where, I didn't know. Almost like they couldn't believe I was here. Unless they were uneasy about something else. I couldn't be too sure, to be honest.

Our footsteps crunched on the barren terrain, dirt getting kicked up as we approached a lone Eluvian just across a path. There wasn't even any wind in that place. No wildlife. No demons. Well, not unless you ran into them by accident.

The quiet was almost unsettling as the Eluvian gave off a slight buzzing noise. Lavellan turned her head and nodded. Her battered body limped through the active mirror, blue warping and rippling as she stepped through.

We followed suit.

My boots tapped onto checkered marble floors as I stumbled through. The others had walked through just fine, but I found that my footing was almost lost as I righted myself. My hands clasped onto Varric's shoulder and he flinched, looking back at me in surprise.

"Er... that was … _nauseating_." And it was. I placed my hand on my stomach, trying to rid the sudden sourness of my stomach.

No one said a thing, simply standing there awkwardly. Sera skipped out on her merry way, though Lavellan and Varric seemed to glance back at me oddly.

"Why do you guys keep looking at me like that? It's like you've seen a ghost." I joked as we walked farther into the room that seemed to hold an Eluvian. This wasn't Skyhold... hmm. Instead we were in a rather lavish looking room. The tiled floors clicked underneath my boots as I strode forth.

"Well Screech, we never thought you'd be able to return." Varric was the one to speak up, the others oddly silent but still nodding as if confirming his words. "There's no magic in your world, but there are Eluvians?"

"I'm goin' to get a drink." Bull announced offhandedly and waved as he exited through the open door. It was midday as the sun shone through the door and window. We were in an area I didn't recognize, people bustling about out in a courtyard.

I nodded in affirmation, raising a brow as I stared down at the dwarf. My eyes then flicked over in the direction Bull was going. Varric's posture seemed to stiffen at my next words, "Well I've only been gone for a few months, you know. No need to act all weird about it."

_Denialdenialdenial._

I shoved the possibility in the back of my head and continued forth. Not possible. Not real. Nope. This wasn't what was happening.

That's when I turned on my heel and started to follow Iron Bull. Most people hung out at taverns, so I would start my search there. My stomach felt like it was in knots as anxiety started only to grow as I followed Bull's massive form in the distance.

"Screech, wait!" I ignored Varric's call and began to trot.

It couldn't have been, right? Two months. Two. I rounded the corner, boots scraping on loose stone. Not much should have happened in such a little amount of time—my body froze.

There he was. With her.

_Two **years?**_

The realization was like a slap to the face.

No, that's not right. This wasn't right. It wasn't real. Because he wouldn't just move on and forget about me, right? The chasm that seemed to open up in my chest was almost unbearable as my inner thoughts fought with my feelings. I was still in denial, when the truth was right in front of me.

Denial that shattered like fine crystal, the truth revealing that and much more. I was a fool to believe otherwise. Maryden turned and smiled at Cole, only to turn away and look someplace I couldn't see. My eyes squeezed shut and I couldn't seem to think coherently.

If it had truly been two years, I was foolish to believe he'd wait that long for me. Foolish to think he wouldn't at least try to move on and be happy. Selfish to want him all to myself. I was a selfish fool and he didn't need me messing things up for him.

The pain was almost unbearable, at that point. Like a dagger to the heart, I took a small step back. Intent on running. Running and – and. Doing what? What was I to do? This was where I belonged. Home.

And as if he were a Mabari sniffing out, sensing, hearing. His head turned up and his mouth stopped moving. Blue eyes collided with brown. Cole's calm and serene expression crumpled and I could see the pain on his features, almost as if echoing my own. My jaw clenched and I ran. I ran.

It was all I could do.

Of course I ran. What the hell was I supposed to do? Sit there like an idiot and stare at him? It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Not like this.

Never like this.

* * *

 

**Third Person**

Pain. Pain. Why did it hurt so much? Cole had abandoned his current mission, it could wait. Was she real or just a figment of his imagination? Over the passed few years, the spirit-turned-human was subjected to even more humanity than before. He ate and slept normally. Though he still retained his senses, he often would dream of her.

The first few months had been harsh and in his sleep-deprived state, he would see her. Hear her, feel her. But it wasn't her. He'd been hallucinating. A trick of the mind. Mimicking, moving. A fake – a fraud.

Was he hallucinating? Cole's hand instinctively went to the small wooden pendant that now resided in his pocket, hidden away from his eyes. Seeing it pulled at the old pain. Prodding, poking, making everything sharper. Remembering Lyn used to hurt, but eventually it didn't. The pendant remembered, too. But the other half was gone, broken. Empty.

But not anymore. She was there. _Here_.

**_Real_**.

"Lyn!" He called, but she continued to run. Her hurt was _loud_. This was most certainly real. But why was she hurt? Why was she running away from him?

The rogue cornered her near a balcony that overlooked the vast fields and farmlands in the area. It was a dead end and he could hear her labored breathing. Lyn refused to turn around. _She didn't want to look at him_. The thought was almost physically agonizing.

Cole would often think about what would happen the day they finally reunited. Dreamed of it, even. When he found he could actually dream, it was all that he would dream of. She would run into his arms and they'd both be happy. Finding comfort in one another like they used to.

But it wasn't so.

Instead of running _toward_ him, she was running _away_. Instead of looking at him with that soft smile of hers-

She turned, if only slightly, and he could see the distraught look on her features. The wetness in her eyes as she refused to break down and cry in front of him. Lyn was always stubborn, strong, head held high. She was just as he remembered her, save for the slouched shoulders.

Defeat.

Never defeat.

"Go away." The woman gritted out, the tell-tale signs of anger making it's way into her tone. But she wasn't angry. Quite the contrary. Angry now, sad later. Her way of dealing with the pain. Her way of coping.

Cole's hand came up to touch her arm, but she moved away. Refused to look up at him. "Lyn, please."

"Leave me alone! You can't – you shouldn't see me like this." Her anger cracked and her voice wobbled in her attempts to hide it. And like that, he snagged onto what exactly was bothering her. Why she was hurt.

Realization flashed across his features. Lyn stepped back, ready to run.

"That's not-" Cole clasped her wrist with his hand, successfully stopping her from darting off yet again. Though she still refused to meet his gaze, he spoke confidently as he tried to get his point across. "You're doing it wrong! That's not what was happening, at all. I would never forget you, Lyn."

"W-What?" Her brown gaze flicked up to him, confusion dancing.

"I love you, I could never stop loving you." Her cheek was soft beneath his fingertips, a deep red blush crept up as he leaned forward. He couldn't even remember what she tasted like, or what it felt like to have her lips against his. "What you saw wasn't me. I'm me. See?"

"...Oh. But I. I-I thought..." She stuttered and fidgeted, "I thought that you—"

Lyn was cut off when his mouth covered hers, all of the built up emotions from the passed two years bursting forth like a cracking of a dam. The loneliness, longing for her love. The fierceness of his kiss surprised even him and he could feel her body go slack as he threaded his fingers into her rusty waves.

For her it had been but two months. For him it had been years of long, long waiting. It was absolute torture, not knowing if she was even alright. Alive. Safe.

Salt. Cole tasted salt and his eyes flew open, realizing that he was crying. Or was she crying? He tried to pull away, but Lyn would not allow it. She kept him in place and they didn't actually part until they desperately needed to breathe.

They stood there, foreheads pressed softly against one another. "You thought wrong. I was helping Krem because he was too scared to talk to Maryden. He thinks she's pretty."

Her eyes were shut, mind slowly becoming calmer.

"...Does he now?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"They want to be like us." Cole chuckled, feeling lighter. Better. His heart a little less heavy.

That's when someone coughed awkwardly, gaining the duo's attention. The rogue's blue gaze flicked over toward the offending person, seeing Cassandra sitting on the steps with a book held up to shield much of her face.

Evidently they'd disturbed her private reading time.

Lyn's face began to turn many shades of red, matching the Seeker's. It was like an awkward standoff, none of them knowing what to do or what to say.

"So, the tavern. I'm hungry. Yeah. Heh heh." The young woman turned and began to strut in the general direction of the tavern, Cole following not far behind. She hadn't changed much, not much at all. Change wasn't bad, as he'd come to learn. But it was comforting. Knowing that her feelings, her heart, had remained unchanged. Unmoved.

* * *

* * *

 

Right then, I realized something. Just like how Cole could become a spirit and help Krem get with Maryden. Just like he could possibly get with her after becoming human. Those were all possibilities, not set in stone. Not real unless you let them be.

Maybe in another universe where I hadn't muddled the plot. Maybe, just maybe. But right here, right now? The Cole I knew loved me, just as I loved him. We were together and happy and nothing would disturb that peace. Nothing could.

_Not if I had any say in it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the other Colemancers out there. Don't give up!
> 
> Also yes, apparently I enjoy torturing my OCs.


	3. Earth: Solas is Fen'Harel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lyn discovers Solas' true identity. Much regret for past actions ensues. Set before he bailed and left the small group.

  
It was a beautiful morning in our small apartment as the sun burst through the white curtains on the worn windows. Angel was spinning around in the kitchen, as per usual, and Solas was seated across from me. 

I closed my eyes and sipped at my hot tea at our tiny worn out table. The chair creaked as Solas shifted when the small woman approached.. 

“Would you like some tea?” Angel chirped as she leaned toward him. The teen was adept at cooking and usually opted for making most of the meals during their stay on Earth. The bald elf looked up as she asked the question, teapot held with a rather large oven mitt.

“Caffeine interrupts my ability to enter the Fade when I sleep, no thank you.” Was his ever so polite answer as I stared over at him from behind my fork full of eggs. I had to resist the urge to make a face as I spoke.

“Can you even enter the Fade while you're in this world, anyway?” A genuine question out of curiosity as I took a small bite.

“It is … difficult but not impossible.” Solas answered vaguely, blue eyes diverting from the teen and over to me.

Somewhere in the living room, Eren screamed and the sound of something falling onto the floor echoed through the empty confines of the house. My eye twitched and I looked over, seeing him scramble out of the room with his face as pale as a ghost. It was just so easy to scare him, I wondered what it was that got to him this time.

“A-A-Angel! You're so mean!!” The young elf squeaked as he stumbled into the kitchen. The poor young man was shaking like a leaf as his girlfriend chuckled, not looking at all sorry for whatever she did.

“What'd you do this time?” I asked calmly, looking down at my phone and flipping through the Dragon Age Wikia. Which seemed surreal, actually. Reading the wikia while said characters were sitting _in front of me._

“Screamer video.” Was her simple answer as she came over with a clear glass of water for Solas.

“It is baffling, the technological advances that this world has attained.” The elf spoke, eyes half lidded as he looked down at the table. “Back on Arlathan, we were largely dependent on magic. Thedas still is, even now.” He seemed to marvel at the computer in the room adjacent to us, the Youtube video still playing the evil video. 

“Funny how Thedas is still dependent on magic yet they fear it so.” I decided to comment.

“It is not an unfounded fear, as you no doubt know.”

“Indeed, but their treatment of mages is quite unfair don't you think? Where would they be without them?” I scrolled through the page idly, a sigh escaping my lips, “It is okay to be afraid of something, but using that as justification of their actions? Pathetic.”

I could have sworn I heard an approving grunt as he lifted his cup up in my peripheral. 

My mouth opened as I was about to ask a question, only to see a shimmer in the corner of my eye shift ever so slightly. I blinked and turned toward the offending shape, knowing exactly what it was. Or, rather, _who_. Eren and Angel were conversing quietly in the background as she readied some breakfast when I-

“Are you using this, Solas?” I pointed at the spoon next to his plate.

“...no?” It was said as more of a question than anything as he rose a brow. I nodded and grabbed it, tossing it in the direction of the shimmering form next to the entrance of the kitchen. It hit home when it bounced off of thin air, only for Cole to appear shortly after.

“Eek!” He let out a strange noise, hands flying up to cover his head. The spoon fell to the ground with a loud, _**'clink!'**_

“If you wanted to be a part of the conversation, you could have just asked.” I suppressed the urge to chuckle. He didn't have to hoover in silence like that. 

“But I like watching and people don't like it when I watch. They call me creepy.” Cole mumbled, hands worrying away at the ends of his baggy longsleeve. 

“Have Solas and I ever called you creepy?”

“Oh. No.” The rogue fidgeted around a bit. He practically swam in the large black and grey striped long-sleeve I'd borrowed him. I didn't notice the way the hard look in my eye melted away. Though I did feel myself smile.

“You can sit next to me. I won't bite.” _Unless you want me to_ , went completely unsaid. My smile promptly turned into a grin as the awkward rogue turned pink. Cole skittered forward and took a seat in the stool next to me.

My finger tapped the phone screen a few times before I clicked on Solas' profile on the Dragon Age wikia. It didn't take me long before I scrolled passed the spoiler for the end of the game.

That was when I snorted, the orange juice that I'd been drinking spewing forth as I started hacking and coughing frantically. The phone slipped out of my had and clattered onto the table into the mess I was making.

“A-Ah, Lyn you-” Cole's voice barely registered in my ears before I felt patting on my back. The wheezing coughs that wracked my body slowly began to subside before my sister attempted to grab my phone.

That's when I snatched it up and stuffed it viciously into my pocket. “N-Not.”

“What were you reading?”

“Nothing!”

Solas was the-

“Lyn?” My head slowly turned toward the owner of the voice, said bald elf staring at me with concern barely shining in his eyes. “You look as if you've seen a ghost.”

My gaze flicked from him and up to Cole, who looked absolutely troubled. Like he didn't know what to do. Angel and Eren both looked completely confused. Solas.... Solas wasn't _just_ an ancient elf. He was-

That's when a memory decided to flit forth of the time I was thinking of a name for Riley. The Mabari was asleep in the next room, his soft snores echoed in the now dead silent room.

 _'Fenny! Fenny is a good boy!'_ rang through my head, a horrible reminder. I had been mocking Fen'Harel in front of … _Fen'harel_.

**Solas was the Dread Wolf.**

“Oh my fucking God!” I blurted and flew into a standing position, the stool I was seated on screeching on the hardwood floors. Angel jumped and stumbled back.

“Is something the matter?” It was Solas of all people to ask and I let out a nervous sounding chuckle.

“O-Oh... uhhh... J-Just remembering a time I said something incredibly stupid, is all.” I answered truthfully without revealing much, the rock in my stomach suddenly feeling much _much_ heavier. The elf's brow rose as if to say I said stupid things all of the time. My own brow twitched involuntarily. “Oh come on, I do not!”

“But I did not say anything.”

“You had this look on your face-” I paused, “You know what, nevermind. I'm learning to keep my mouth shut because it only gets my ass in trouble.”

“Wise words.”

“Uurrghh!”

Still the same asshat as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about something. Give me an idea and I may write it. No matter how ridiculous. I thrive on ridiculous writing ideas. XD
> 
> Go forth assuming Lyn has access to the Eluvian hidden in the cave on Star Island. Just like in the end of Misadventures.


	4. Earth: Every Man's Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most men get weird about it, but not Cole and Eren.

Angel was sick that day, months after their arrival back to Earth. The trio decided to go to the store for supplies, though leaving the poor young woman home alone in bed. Eren carried Angel’s credit card to get her a few things she’d asked for. He was getting much better about learning things of this world.

Credit cards being one of such things. It was odd, being able to swipe something through what they called a ‘reader’ to pay for things. No physical coins involved. It was simply inconceivable at first.

“Pads … pads.” Eren fretted silently as he stared at the assortment of packaged items, his purple eyes squinting as he tried to figure out which one he was supposed to grab. A hand basket dangled from his forearm. Lyn casually strolled by and grabbed a small square package, dropping it in his basket. “Oh. Thank you!”

He turned to follow but came face to face with Cole, who was significantly taller than the short elf. The gangly human loomed over him. He swallowed nervously and began to fidget, still a bit put off about him. Still.

“These, too! They'll make Angel happy. She was thinking about them when we left.” The rogue gave the elf a guileless smile, holding out some chocolates. “Sweet and delicious, _'don't want to ask for too much, don't want to cause trouble.'_ It will help her feel better.”

Really? Why wouldn’t she just speak up if she wanted more things?

“Is there … anything else I could buy to help her?” Eren asked hesitantly, causing Cole’s eyes to light up at the question. At that, the young men deviated away from Lyn as they scurried around the small store for said items.

“She didn’t want to overwhelm you.” The once-spirit explained, walking toward the freezer isle. Lyn shook her head and went off to do her own thing.

  


  


_(Minutes Later…)_

  


  


“Oh my God, aren't you the sweetest thing? My boyfriend never buys _me_ pads!” The cashier cooed as she rang up the assortment of snacks and items that the two bought. Pads, chocolate, cupcakes, icecream—Her eyes drifted from the checkout line to Eren’s distinctly pointed ears. “Smart, too. Oooh, where'd you get your ears?”

“I-I y-euuh. I uuh.” Eren was at a complete loss of words, no doubt picking up on the woman's interest. The fidgety elf suddenly found the credit card in his frail hands interesting.

The cashier giggled as she rang up his items, her eyes occasionally flicking up to get a good look at the elf as he stood awkwardly next to the card reader. Lyn could tell that the woman thought him attractive, if the way her cheeks turned pink was any indication. She's just lucky Angel wasn't here, lest she get her face torn off.

“But why would he get embarrassed? He's not buying them for _him_.” Cole asked and tilted his head to the side, his hair shifting in front of his eyes. He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, “Your boyfriend should help you when you’re hurting.”

Angel was a possessive and jealous woman. A rather childish trai-

“And who's this?” She smiled at Cole and Lyn scrunched her face up and shut her eyes, pushing away the irritation. The cute cashier’s voice switched from interested in Eren to interested in Cole.

“ _'So_ tall _, and those_ _beautiful_ _blue eyes. Wonder if he's taken'_ But-” At Cole's words, Lyn felt her irritation spike. He froze and slowly turned to the angry woman, who was standing a small distance away with her eyes shut and her brows scrunched in concentration. He swallowed, suddenly feeling like he did something wrong. The cashier was staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

Lyn could feel her 'inner self' hissing and clawing to tear into that woman. _'No no no, such things are unbecoming of you.'_ With that thought, she took a deep breath.

“You're … jealous.” Cole seemed almost awed, like he never thought that it would have happened. And Lyn was inclined to agree, seeing as how it's never happened until just then.

“I'm _not_ jealous!” She snapped out, her eyes opening and meeting his – angry brown clashing with soft blue. Any normal person would have melted under the heat of her glare, but Cole knew that she wasn't _actually_ angry. She was covering up her embarrassment. The blonde rogue chuckled and walked up to her, heedless to the odd stares he was getting from Eren and the cashier woman. As if he were about to pet a shark.

“You don’t have to be.” Cole’s fingers pushed a lock of her wavy hair out of her reddening face. They watched as the surly woman turned into a stuttering mess. It seemed Cole had a knack for doing that. And he knew it. The rogue pulled her against him, chest rumbling in amusement.

“Ergh—N-not in publi-ic.” Lyn squeaked, pulling her head away from him – face aflame. His only response was to squeeze her tighter, her face pushed against his chest.

“But it's just a hug, Lyn.”

“I-I-I’m g-gonna b-be in the car!” She blurted and squirmed her way out of his arms, her legs scurrying toward the exit.

Once she was gone, Eren finished up his shopping by swiping Angel's credit card and grabbing the bags nervously. A random guy in the background decided to comment, “Dude, teach me.”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno.


	5. Thedas: Morrigan's Mother is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Morrigan leaves Skyhold after everything is over. Lyn ends up getting her eyebrows singed off at the end of this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I intended to put in the story but didn't have room for.

  
  


  


I sighed and stood in the gardens, the sun was starting to set in the distance. Morrigan was standing idly nearby with a contemplative look on her face.

“How does it feel, to know your mother is the vessel of some ancient elven Goddess?” I asked from my spot on the cobblestone walkway, seeing the Witch turn her head to look at me curiously. She'd calmed down considerably since our return to Skyhold, so hopefully she's not in the mood to turn me into a scorch mark on the wall.

“You knew of this all along, I presume.” The way she sounded almost sounded like she was asking a question, but I knew it was more a statement than anything.

“I didn't say anything because I knew you would have turned me into a charred crisp for knowing something I should not.” I explained as I shifted my weight onto one foot, my hand resting on my hip. “I value my life, thank you very much.”

“Then one would be left to wonder, with how carelessly you toss yourself around every time conflict comes 'bout.” Her head cocked to the side slightly, her black hair shifting into her face. “Here I assumed 'twas just how you were.”

“I would do anything to keep those I care about safe. I did it to protect them, you at least understand that don't you?”

“Indeed.” Her eyes trailed off toward the edge of the gardens for but a moment, “Though would you not be better off protecting them whilst you are still alive?”

“So what, do you want to bond about how awful our mothers were to us too? Oh my, we have so much in common.” I stated blandly, “What does one do at times like this? Shopping? Dress fitting? I am unfamiliar with female bonding rituals.”

She visibly bristled at my comment. Only after I spoke did I realize I should have kept my mouth shut.

“Of this, I doubt.”

“Don't worry. My mother was an insufferable hag, too.” I paused for a moment, taking in her shocked expression. “I'm just disappointed you didn't threaten to turn me into a toad, yet.”

“'Twas my understanding that most _fear_ mages and you are not even of this world.” She _nearly_ sounded amused. Nearly. “Yet here you are openly mocking one, yet again.”

“Yeah, but I know you wouldn't really do it.” I suppressed the urge to laugh nervously, “....Right?”

“Perhaps.”

“Oh, man.” I groaned, “If you don't kill me, I'll buy you shiny things.”

She simply looked at me oddly before shaking her head, probably thinking it best to not feed the crazy woman.

**Author's Note:**

> This Muffin is trying to improve her writing and characterizations. That is the main reason behind this …. also shits and giggles. Got a prompt? You may send me an ask on tumblr, on or off anon. Then I will post it here if and when I get to it! :D It helps~


End file.
